dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 2 is the second chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on April 19th, 2012, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 1. Plot Kurusu takes Miia out into the city so Miia can get accustomed to Human society; although Miia believes that they are on a date. Ms. Smith had told them that a host family cannot let their guests roam freely outside and must be with them at all times (she also warns Kurusu not to take her to a Love Hotel). Although Kurusu complains that doing this makes him miss out on his job. The day goes by very smoothly with Kurusu & Miia taking photos, visiting restaurants, and playing at arcades. She also wanted to try out Karaoke, but the rooms were too small for her. They then come across a store for all species, only for it to turn out to be a lingerie shop, much to Kurusu's dismay. Kurusu briefly wonders if Lamia's wear panties when Miia asks him which bra looks good on her, before pulling her shirt open a little to show she doesn't wear one and needs his opinion. Before he can protest, she drags him into the changing room, using the fact that they have to be together at all times as an excuse before trying to seduce him. But Kurusu rushes out of the the room saying that they both look good, he then realised that he took something with him, a triangle-shaped object with a bow; Miia reveals they are her panties and quickly takes them back. Later while they are walking down the street, a man and a woman start making fun of Miia because of her species. Miia quickly gets mad and tries to strike them with her tail, only for Kurusu to dive in the way at the last second. When Miia asks why he did it Kurusu reveals that the while it is illegal for humans to hurt monster girls, it works the other way around as well, and she would get deported if she attacked anyone, as he was told by Sumisu. Many people suddenly start taking pictures of Miia, having never seen a real-life Lamia before. Feeling uncomfortable, the two try to find somewhere private but end up in a love hotel. After Miia takes a bath, she starts looking around while Kurusu nervously tries to stay calm (but almost freaks out when Miia finds a condom). Later as they sit in silence, Miia states that humans don't like Lamias that much and are only being nice to her because of the law, and wonders if Kurusu is putting up with her for the same reasons, which shocks him. She then strips naked, telling him that if he did "hurt" her right now, she wouldn't do anything or tell anyone, and asks if he's afraid of her..... But just then, the "Cultural Exchange Security Squad" breaks into the room with guns drawn, believing Kurusu dragged Miia into the hotel for "lewd purposes", but then the leader removes her mask, revealing herself to be Sumisu. After it's revealed to be a false alarm, Kurusu asks how they found them so quickly. Sumisu says they just used Twitter, and the only reason they used excessive force in pursuing him is because they went off-radar. After Sumisu leaves, Miia asks Kurusu about his answer, only for Sumisu to pop up again and offer them a ride home. As they leave the hotel, the two people who made fun of Miia before spot them and start teasing them again. Before Sumisu can confront them, Kurusu himself punches the man in rage, although he ends up hurting his hand in the process. Back at home (after Kurusu has his hand bandaged up), Sumisu asks about the wound on his face (from when he jumped in front of Miia's tail). He just says that he fell, and after Sumisu leaves, Miia asks why he took the fall for her and stood up for her earlier. Kurusu says that he couldn't stand to have Miia leave, and even though she's a Lamia she's still a girl, and someone bullying a girl is something he can't forgive. With tears of joy in her eyes, Miia happily tackles him to the ground, intending to "pick up where they left off" but quickly stops when Sumisu returns asking what for dinner. The chapter ends with Sumisu revealing that Miia forgot her panties at the hotel while Kurusu serves them curry. |} |} Key Events Trivia *Kimihito and Miia take shelter in a love hotel called 'Hotel Loveless'. This is a possible reference to the character named Lamia Loveless from the Super Robot Wars series. It could also be referencing the anime and manga Loveless, in which much of the main cast has catlike features. Category:Chapters